1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering bag for an artificial anus outfit, and also relates to a wearing device for the artificial anus outfit, comprising the covering bag and a support belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An artificial anus outfit is used to store excrement discharged from an artificial anus in a bag-like container worn by a user, and the bag-like container is often covered with a covering bag to hide contents. However, it is troublesome to cover the bag-like container with the covering bag. In addition, when the user lies down with the bag-like container kept worn, the bag-like container may be pressed by the body of the user, and the contents of the container are apt to leak. FIGS. 6 to 9 are views showing the structure of a conventional artificial anus outfit which may cause the above-mentioned problem.
A so-called one-piece pouch is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. The numeral 1 designates a bag-like container having a flat structure and made of plastics or the like. The numeral 2 designates an upper opening to which a skin contact plate 3 is installed. A lower opening 4 is closed with a removable clamp 5. The skin contact plate 3 is shaped like a ring having a central hole 3a and a flange 3b, and made of soft flexible plastics or the like. A skin protection agent layer is formed on the outer surface of the flange 3b, and the layer is covered with a removable cover sheet 6 when not in use. When this artificial anus outfit is used, the cover sheet 6 of the flange 3b is peeled off, the skin contact plate 3 is made contact with the skin around the artificial anus, the discharge portion (not shown) of the artificial anus is inserted from the central hole 3a to the upper opening 2 so as to be projected in the interior of the bag-like container 1, and the outfit is pressed appropriately by cloths and the like.
A so-called two-piece pouch is shown in FIG. 8. The skin contact plate 3 shown in FIG. 9 as an example is removably installed to the bag-like container 1. A ring-shaped member 2a made of soft plastics or the like is provided at the upper opening 2 of the bag-like container 1. A ring-shaped groove 2b is formed on the surface of the ring-shaped member 2a. A plurality of projections 2c each having a hole to which a string or the like is tied are provided at the peripheral fringe of the ring-shaped member 2a. Corresponding to the ring-shaped groove 2b of the ring-shaped member 2a, a ring-shaped projection 3c is formed on the skin contact plate 3 made of soft plastics or the like. The skin contact plate 3 can be secured to the main body of the container 1 by fitting the ring-shaped projection 3c in the ring-shaped groove 2b, and can be removed by reversing the above operation. Portions similar to those shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 are designated by the same reference numerals. Just as in the case of the above-mentioned one-piece pouch, a skin protection agent layer is formed on the outer surface of the flange 3b, and is covered with a removable cover sheet when not in use. When this two-piece type artificial anus outfit is used, the skin contact plate 3 is secured to the bag-like container 1, the cover sheet of the flange 3b is peeled off, and the skin protection agent layer is made direct contact with the skin around the artificial anus. In addition, the discharge portion of the artificial anus is inserted from the central hole 3a to the upper opening 2 so as to be projected in the interior of the main body of the container 1, and the artificial anus outfit is supported at the waist or shoulder via strings or the like tied to the projections 2c.
A belt shown in FIG. 10 can also be used to support the artificial anus outfit. More specifically, a through hole 12 is provided in a wide belt 11 made of soft cloth or the like, the bag-like container 1 of the artificial anus outfit is inserted through the through hole 12 from the back side to the front side of the belt 11. The belt 11 thus supports the artificial anus outfit so that the bag-like container 1 is positioned on the front side of the belt 11 and the skin contact plate 3 is positioned on the back side of the belt 11. Furthermore, the bag-like container 1 is set in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the belt 11, the discharge portion of the artificial anus is inserted in the upper opening 2, the skin protection agent layer of the skin contact plate 3 is made contact with the skin, the belt 11 is wound and worn around the waist by engaging the clamps 13, 14 provided at both ends of the belt 11 with each other. If the skin contact plate 3 of the one-piece type or the ring-shaped member 2a of the two-piece type is soft and easily deformable, the plate 3 or the ring-shaped member 2a may be inserted through the through hole 12 of the belt 11 from the front side to the back side. In the case of the two-piece type, the skin contact plate 3 is fitted in the ring-shaped member 2a after the insertion in order to secure the plate 3 to the main body of the container 1.
In the descriptions of the present specification, the outside at the time of use is defined as the front side, and the skin side is defined as the back side.
In the usage conditions of both above-mentioned types, the bag-like container 1 of the artificial anus outfit is exposed outside, and discharged contents can be seen. To solve this problem, a covering bag 15 shown in FIG. 11 is generally used to store the bag-like container 1 so that the bag-like container 1 cannot be seen from outside. The covering bag 15 has an opening 16 at its upper portion on the back side, and a cover 17 being open downward is provided above the opening 16. Furthermore, an opening 18 being open along its entire width is provided at the lower portion of the covering bag 15 on the back side. The artificial anus outfit is stored or removed through the opening 18. The skin contact plate 3 of the stored artificial anus outfit is taken out of the upper opening 16 and exposed outside, and the covering bag 15 is in a condition of covering the bag-like container 1 of the artificial anus outfit.
However, the above-mentioned conventional covering bag 15 requires troublesome operations when the artificial anus outfit is stored through the lower opening 18 and the skin contact plate 3 is taken out of the upper opening 16, whereby operability is impaired.
In addition, when the artificial anus outfit is used, the bag-like container hangs down due to its own weight and furthermore due to the weight of its contents when it has contents. When the user lies down, a part of the bag-like container 1 is apt to be pressed under the body of the user. Eventually, the contents may be squeezed from the upper opening 2, thereby contaminating the skin, the belt 11, the covering bag 15 and the like, as well as the clothes.